House Lima
is an Imperial Knight House which has strong ties to the Imperium as a part of the Questor Imperialis. House Lima hails from the Segmentum Tempestus's Ember Sector, more specifically the Santacruz Sub-sector. When the region was independent, before the Great Crusade, the house owed allegiance to the rulers of the sub-sector: the Great House Auriverde. When the sector was brought into the Imperium, House Lima was made to answer directly to the Imperium of Man's Questor Imperialis. Nonetheless, House Lima has still maintained close ties with their former lords. House History The story of House Lima began during the Age of Technology, when the Long March brought human civilization to the Ember Sector for the first time. The Knights of House Lima were the protectors of the fledgeling human colonies in the various worlds of the sector. Not much is known about the activities of the Knight House until M30. All that is known is that the Age of Strife seperated the Knight Worlds under the control of House Lima and led to the formation of distinct families that ruled each world independently of one another. Still, they clung to their heritage as members of House Lima. It was during early M30 that the Loreto family of House Lima, the family left ruling the world of Cataracta in the Ianuarii System, became involved with the Great House Auriverde. A politician known as Pedro de Auriverde began a revolt on the nearby planet of Ianuarii Prima, ousting the leading parlamentaries from power and unifying the planet under his control with the support of various private militaries, like the Flumen. By 122.M30, Pedro became the Ditador of the planet, but his former enemies had managed to flee to and convince the Hive World of Mimosa to support their cause. The Mimosan navy blockaded the world, but Pedro was able to break through with a small force in order to seek allies. One of the allies he sought was King Luís Loreto de Lima. King Luís was the head of House Lima's Loreto family and ruler of the Knight World of Cataracta. While initially against Pedro's wars on Ianuarii Prima, he was convinced to join Pedro's side in the war after the Mimosans intervened and made the conflict system-wide. Pedro promised to them stability and security instead and so King Luís signed a pact with Pedro that was sealed by the marriage of Princess Ana Loreto de Lima and Pedro de Auriverde. With his boosted naval strength from his deals with the Tech-priests and House Lima, Pedro returned to Ianuarii Prima and attacked the Mimosan blockade. The ensuing battle was hard-fought, but after key Mimosan vessels were disabled the Mimosan Navy was forced to retreat or face total destruction. The blockade on Ianuarii Prima was lifted, but the battle on the planetary surface was still ongoing. Pedro and his allies went to the surface and helped Marshal Walters of the Flumen reclaim all the land they had lost to the Mimosan army. The Lima Knights proved invaluable in the taking of Cold Cape, the Mimosan forward base, where the last Mimosan General met his end. Notable Campaigns *'Subjugation of the Ianuarii System (122.M30 - 200.M30)' - The continuation of Pedro the Magnanimous' war to conquer the Ianuarii system, having started with the unification of his homeworld of Ianuarii Prima. The conflict started with Ianuarii Prima's blockade by the Mimosan Navy, which was ended with a coalition between Pedro and House Lima. *'The Santacruz Expansion (231.M30 - 889.M30)' - *'The Great Crusade (950.M30)' - *'Black Crusader of Von Mallas' (113.M38 - 955.M39) -''' Bloodlines House Lima has had countless generations to grow, creating distinct bloodlines that are recorded as middle names among members of House Lima. These distinct branch families are also a consequence of the separation of the Knight Worlds of the Santacruz Sub-sector during the Age of Strife. Each bloodline holds dominion over one of the House's homeworlds. Despite this separation of the House into different bloodlines, the branch families do not compete with one another and maintain a stable alliance through marriages and mentorships. These bloodlines are: *''Alves Family'': the current head bloodline of House Lima. They hold the title of Duke of Cashias and serve as the de facto High Kings of the House, though they always refer to themselves as dukes out of respect for their former lieges the Great House Auriverde. They are the branch family with the most Knights under their command and thusly are the strongest. *''Ivo Family'': the ruling family of the Tukana Knight World. They are the most pious of all the families and have a strong relationship with the Ade3ptus Ministorum. They send many of their members to join the Ecclesiarchy. *''Loreto Family'': the ruling family of the Cataracta Knight World and previous ruling family of its' moon Cancros. During the Age of Strife they were the only part of House Lima in contact with the Great House Auriverde and thus were considered the head of House Lima until the Auriverdes reunited with the Alves family. *''Silva Family'': the ruling family of the Bar Magna Knight World. They are the most numerous of the Lima families, despite them not possessing the most Imperial Knights. Nevertheless, they are masterful tacticians and have made use of this by sending their members to join the Astra Militarum or the Imperial Navy. *''Viana Family'': the ruling family of the Cancros Knight World. It is not their original homeworld. Their original homeworld was lost. The Loreto Family granted them the moon of Cancros as their new homeworld. Since then the two families have been very close. Homeworlds *Bar Magna: A Knight World under the control of House Lima's Silva family. Located in the Alacunae System of the Santacruz sub-sector. *Cancros: A Knight World under the control of House Lima's Viana Family. Located in the Lanuarii System of the Santacruz sub-sector, it is a moon orbiting the planet of Cataracta. *Cashias: The main Knight World of House Lima, seat of the Alves family and the Duke de Lima. Located in the Mar'Anhan System of the Santacruz sub-sector. *Cataracta: A Knight World under the control of House Lima's Loreto Family. The planetary capital is the fortress-city of Sorom. It is located in the Lanuarii System of the Santacruz sub-sector. *Tukana: A Knight World under the control of House Lima's Ivo Family. Located in the Tukana System of the Santacruz sub-sector. Notable Knights *Advocatos Sanctus: Baron João's Knight Crusader. *Ferrum Dux: Duke José's Knight Castellan. *Leopardo: Cerastus Knight-Acheron of the Freeblade Manuel Erval, formerly of House Lima. *Libertador: Baron Joaquim's Knight Paladin. *Nepos Collum: Baron Oliver's Armiger Warglaive. *Roncador: Duke Valério's Knight Warden. *Sorom's Might: Baron Manuel's Knight Gallant. Formerly piloted by King Luís during M30. *The Peacemaker: Sir Luís' Knight Gallant. *The Regent: Baron Francisco's Knight Paladin. Notable Personnel *'''King Luís Loreto de Lima: Ruler of the world of Cataracta during the Subjugation of Ianuarii in M30. He was the one that allied with Pedro the Magnanimous and was considered the head of House Lima at the time. Luís was the father of Princess Ana Loreto de Lima, the wife of Pedro the Magnanimous. He piloted the Sorom's Might. *'Duke Valério Loreto de Lima': Son of King Luís Loreto de Lima. He followed his father as ruler of Cataracta. During the subjugation of Ianuarii he fought for Pedro the Magnanimous. He was the first House Lima head to abandon the title of King in favor of Duke, having sworn fealty to Imperador Pedro. He was the pilot of the Knight Warden Roncador. *'Duke José Alves de Lima': The head of House Lima, the Duke of Cashias, and the current pilot of the Ferrum Dux, a Knight Castellan. He is married to Princess Joana Maria Fonseca Coasta de Auriverde. *'Baron Francisco Alves de Lima': The son of Duke José Alves de Lima and his wife Joana Maria Fonseca Costa de Auriverde. He is the current heir apparent to House Lima and the Baron of Cashias. He is the current pilot of the Regent, a Knight Paladin. *'Baron João Ivo de Lima': The current Baron of Tukana. He is the pilot of the Advocatos Sanctus, a Knight Crusader. *'Baron Manuel Loreto de Lima': The current Baron of Cataracta. He is the pilot of the Sorom's Might, a Knight Gallant. *'Baron Joaquim Silva de Lima': The current Baron of Bar Magna. He is the older brother of Mariana Silva de Lima and brother-in-law of Baron Francisco. He is the pilot of Libertador, a Knight Paladin. *'Baron Oliver Viana de Lima': The current Baron of Cancros. He is the pilot of the Nepos Collum, an Armiger Warglaive. *'Sir Luís Alves de Lima': The second son of Baron Francisco Alves de Lima and his wife Mariana Silva de Lima. He is the current pilot of the Peacemaker, a Knight Gallant. He is considered a great hero in his house, one that other knight pilots aspire to be like. *'Manuel Erval': The fourth son of the former Baron of the Silva Family, thus a younger brother of Baron Joaquim. He was exiled from House Lima and has since become a Freeblade under the name Erval, the name of a legendary figure in the house's history. He pilots the Cerastus Knight-Acheron known as Leopardo. House Honourifics and Titles *Duke: As per tradition dating back to the time of the Age of Strife when House Lima owed allegiance to the High King of House Auriverde, the head of House Lima has always held the title of Duke. Even after joining the Questor Imperialis, the ruler of House Lima continues to use this title, though officially on Imperial records he is denoted as a High King. *Sir: Every knight pilot in the house carries the noble distinction of "sir" or "dame" before their name. House Appearance House Colours The ancestral colours of House Lima are purple, white and blue. The purple represents the Lima's wisdom in battle, many of them being masterful tacticians that had led troops into battle since the Age of Strife. The white represents the purity of the Limas' honour. They take great pride in their honour in battle and in diplomacy, never relying in trickery or deception to obtain their goals. The blue represents the calm and confident demeanor of the Limas. They are have endless patience. It is very difficult to anger a Lima, but when one is angered the Lion is unleashed. Some of the branch families incorporate their own colors into their Knights, adding the colors: yellow, red and green. These bloodline colors are usually only added to the banners and not Knight proper. House Arms The purple lion has been a part of House Lima's heraldry since its founding in the Age of Technology. According to the House's history the Violet Lion was the name of the ship that first brought the colonists to the world of Cashias. The original pilots of the Lima's Knights painted a purple lion on their Knights in honor of the ship. That eventually evolved into the heraldry of the house. The Alves family's heraldry are alternating vertical lines, five yellow and four red. The Ivo family's heraldry are five yellow candles with red flames on a blue field. The Silva family's heraldry are five red stars on a yellow field. The Viana family's heraldry is a green tree under a yellow moon and star on a red field. The Loreto family's heraldry are alternating horizontal lines, five red and four yellow. House Banners The banners of House Lima's Imperial Knights usually displays which family that Knight belongs to as well as the honours earned by the pilot and the famous battles which the Knight has been a part of. Gallery Ivo Family.png|Ivon Family Banner Loreto Family.png|Loreto Family Banner Silva Family.png|Silva Family Banner Viana Family.png|Viana Family Banner Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Knights Category:Knight Houses Category:Harold Burned-Mane Category:Ember Sector